Behind Close Shadows
by KatBlue
Summary: Ep 4Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer... Xander arrives in Sunnydale unexpectedly saving Dawn from a raging blue demon. Damon sees a new man hugging Buffy. Buffy will be making a decision that will change her life forever. Season 6
1. Chapter 1

Behind Close Shadows  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
Xander arrives in Sunnydale unexpectedly saving Dawn from a raging blue demon. Damon sees a new man hugging Buffy. (Read Ally, Alive, and Blue Boy. They'll help you understand what's up. It's my continuation of my own six season.) Buffy will be making a decision that will change her life forever.  
  
Xander Harris has returned to Sunnydale and was surprised that nothing has changed while he was gone. He thought that a place without creeps of the undead and demons would be pretty ordinary, but he just ended up missing that lifestyle.  
  
He stayed at the Summers' home on the nice and comfortable sofa, which Buffy was making as Xander entered the room. He watches her as she folds the sheets and lays them onto the sofa. She turns around and sees Xander. Xander stands there with one of his well-known grins that Buffy has always noticed and liked about him. Buffy pats the sheets and gives him a smile. This was something that Xander had a knack for, bringing a smile to Buffy's face.  
  
"Hey," says Buffy. "Well, it's not the Hilton."  
  
"The Hilton usually has pillows," says Xander looking towards the sofa.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. They're up stairs," says Buffy. She passes by Xander and their shoulders touched slightly. The two head up stairs to Buffy's room. She opens her closet to get the pillows from the top shelf. Xander sees that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is having trouble retrieving the pillows. He laughs a little and offers a hand.   
  
As Xander reaches for the pillow, Buffy turns to Xander looking at Xander's chest. She noticed that he has gotten more muscular from the last time she saw him. Xander, pillow in hand, looks at Buffy straight into her eyes and she into his.  
  
"So, where's Anya?" Buffy asked interrupting the moment. Xander sighs as Buffy walks over to her bed. Xander follows her.  
  
"Anya," says Xander in a painful tone. He grabs a chair to sit down. Buffy sits on the bed. "We almost got married."  
  
"Really, what happened?" asks Buffy curious.  
  
"Got cold feet," says Xander. "Anya became a vengeance demon again."   
  
"Wow!" says Buffy.  
  
"So, how did it happen?" ask Xander.  
  
"What?" ask Buffy. "You mean me being here." Buffy sighs.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander.  
  
"I really don't know," says Buffy. "But I know one thing."  
  
"What?" ask Xander.  
  
"I was in Heaven," says Buffy looking up and thinking about her time up there. "And they sent me back." Buffy then looks into Xander's eyes.  
  
"Hey, did you see the King," asks Xander. Buffy bows her head and laughs.  
  
"Yeah, he's not as fat as everyone says he was," says Buffy. The two laugh. Buffy's long hair gets into her face and Xander pushes it away from her face as Damon comes to Buffy's door. He sees the two of them sitting on the bed through the crack of the door then he knocks. Buffy jumps and turns to the door. Damon enters the room.  
  
"We sent blue boy back into his dimension," says Damon.  
  
"Good," says Buffy getting up from her bed and standing in-between the two men. "Oh, you guys haven't really been introduced."  
  
"New to the Scooby gang," says Xander standing up and walking to Buffy's dresser. On her dresser there was a basket full of tiny chocolates. Xander grabs one and pops on into his mouth.  
  
"Damon this is Xander," says Buffy. "He went to high school with me."  
  
"Oh, the school you blew up," says Damon sarcastically.   
  
"It was an accident," says Buffy rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah, the memories," says Xander remembering graduation day, the explosion and pieces of Major falling form the sky. Xander takes another chocolate.  
  
"Xander this is Damon," says Buffy. "He's my boyfriend." Buffy goes up to Damon and holds his hand.  
  
Xander tries to say 'What?' and chokes on the small chocolate. He grabs his throat indicating to Buffy that he is choking. Buffy goes to his rescue by doing the Heimlich maneuver. The peanut of the chocolate pops out and goes flying pass Damon.  
  
"Xander are you okay?" ask Buffy as she helps Xander sit back down.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander looking at Damon then he looks at Buffy. "I'm fine." Xander begins to cough a little.  
  
"Hey," Xander says to Damon as he gets up. "Congratulations. I'm going to go now." Xander passes Damon and heads down stairs. Buffy was about to call Xander but decides not to. She turns to Damon and bites her lower lip.  
  
Later when Damon was leaving Buffy's house, Buffy thought that Xander was a sleep, but he wasn't. Damon and Buffy shared a goodnight kiss and Xander saw every minute of it. Their reflection could be seen on a mirror in the living room.  
  
As Buffy closes the door she looks towards the mirror, but Xander had closed his eyes. She heads up the stairs and goes to sleep.  
  
The next day everyone meets up at the magic shop. Buffy and Xander arrived before Tara and Willow. Giles comes from behind the counter as he finished helping a customer.  
  
"Giles how are things?" ask Xander walking towards him. The two men almost hug then decided to shake hands instead.  
  
"Xander is good to have you back," says Giles. He pats him on the back as Buffy walks over to the counter and jumps on top of it. Giles then whispers into Xander's ear something.  
  
"Thank God you're back," says Giles. Xander doesn't understand what Giles meant by that until he sees Willow, Tara, and Dawn enter the shop.  
  
"Buffy come over," says Dawn. "You have to see what Willow gave to Tara." Buffy jumps off the counter heads over to the three girls near the door.   
  
Willow has given Tara a beautiful charm bracelet with both their names engraved on it.  
  
"It's so beautiful," says Tara as she rotates her wrist and smiles.  
  
"You need to get some charms," Buffy suggested.  
  
"Oh, I know this place where you can get the cutest charms," says Dawn.  
  
Giles and Xander look at each other then try to go to the back room, but were caught by Buffy.  
  
"Giles, Xander, come look at Tara's bracelet," says Buffy. The two men looked at each other almost terrified expressions on their faces.  
  
"Damon," says Giles as Damon enters the magic shop. The girls put their eyes on Damon as Xander and Giles escape from the cloches of the girls into the back room.  
  
"Well, what else have I missed besides Buffy getting a new boyfriend?" ask Xander with jealousy in his tone. Giles raised an eyebrow and noticed Xander's tone.  
  
"It was shocking when she came back," says Giles looking through the crack of the back door at Buffy who was smiling. "She has changed a little bit. I think we owe that change to Damon."  
  
"The current boyfriend," says Xander rolling his eyes as he looks toward the door.  
  
"Yes, he's a senior at Dawn's high school," says Giles.  
  
"Figures older guys are not well received in Buffy's radar any more," says Xander. He turns his face and looks at Giles. Giles gives him an interesting look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," replies Giles. "He's been a very good influence on Buffy. I've never seen her so happy." Giles looks at Damon through the crack of the door as the girls show him Tara's bracelet. The two take a peek out the door and see Buffy smiling with Damon as they keep talking about Tara's bracelet.  
  
Without thinking Xander heads over to the group with a serious expression and asked to look at the bracelet. He suddenly became so interested in the bracelet and wanted to see it in the light to get a better look at it.  
  
Later on that night some thing from the shadows aroused from it's slumber. It takes a whiff of the Sunnydale air and begins to crawl under the shadows. It craves for strength and power. It stops and smells what it craves close by.  
  
Meanwhile on patrol, Buffy and Damon were walking through a cemetery waiting for company. The patrol session seemed quiet for the first half then Damon could not help himself but ask Buffy something.  
  
"Buffy, did you and Xander ever had a thing," Damon ask. Buffy stops and looks at Damon.  
  
"GOD, no!" replies Buffy. "We're just best friends. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Nothing," replies Damon.  
  
"Are you jealous of Xander?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Well, maybe," says Damon. "A little. I mean he's known you more than I have."  
  
"There will never be anything between Xander and I besides a good friendship," says Buffy. Damon gives a half smile. "You look so cute when you're jealous." Buffy gives him a smile, as Damon blushes a little. Then they start to make out.  
  
From four tombstones away someone was watching them as the two exchanged saliva. It was getting closer to them and accidentally steps on a twig. Buffy hears that and stops the make out session.  
  
"What was that?" ask Buffy. They both looked around and saw nothing.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the cemetery, Xander was out on patrol accompanied by Dawn who snuck out. Dawn was wearing a cross around her neck and eating Starburst candy.  
  
"Want some?" Dawn asked Xander.  
  
"Can I have a pink one?" ask Xander.  
  
"Guys always want the pink one," says Dawn as she hands Xander the pink Starburst.  
  
"Are you sure Buffy lets you go out on patrolling?" ask Xander popping the starburst into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, all the times," replies Dawn. "I use to patrol with her until Damon came."  
  
"Oh," says Xander looking away as they walked. "So do you like this Damon guy?"  
  
Back at the other side of the cemetery Buffy and Damon have yet to find the mysterious person watching them. They heard another noise, but still see nothing.  
  
"Spike is that you?" Buffy calls out a little angry tone in her voice. "Come out!"  
  
"When I get my hands on him..." says Damon. They heard another noise closer to them.  
  
"Spike this isn't funny!" says Buffy really pissed.  
  
Suddenly someone jumps on top of Buffy and begins to choke her. She struggles to get it off of her, but the dark being is too strong. It seems to be sucking her strength from her.   
  
(Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song. Blast it on real loud.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Behind Close Shadows. Read Ally, Alive, and Blue Boy.  
  
  
  
Damon tries to grab the figure but is unable to. He then looks at a tree where the moon is shinning on and sees a shadow on top of Buffy.  
  
"Get him off ..." says Buffy feeling weak and unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"I can't," says Damon. "It's a shadow." Damon tries to grab it but falls on top of Buffy.  
  
Then a couple of feet away Xander and Dawn hear the commotion. They quickly run towards it. Xander flashes his flashlight at the scene with Damon on top of Buffy and the shadow. They see the shadow figure scream and run away from the scene.  
  
"Buffy are you okay?" ask Xander not at all happy to see Damon on top of Buffy. Buffy signals Damon to get off of her and he helps her up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," says Buffy.  
  
"What was that on top of you besides your boyfriend?" ask Xander. Buffy looks at Damon then looks back at Xander. She notices that his tone of voice sounded like a jealous tone.  
  
"I don't know," says Buffy looking around.  
  
"It was a shadow," says Damon.  
  
"Oh, GREAT a psychopath shadow creature," says Buffy. "Just what Sunnydale needs."  
  
All of a sudden a vampire comes running towards them. Damon sees it first and warns Dawn. He tells her to duck as he throws his wooden stake right into the vampires heart. Then a fire works of vamp dust occur. But from the dust comes more vamps. One of the vamps comes from behind Xander and he tosses him over. The vamp lands on the ground hard and he stakes him.  
  
Buffy starts to fight off the big gang of vamps that begins to surround her. She kicks one in the face and the other with her elbow. Then she stakes the third one. Damon stays at Dawns side to protect her and he sees Buffy not doing so well with the vamp gang.  
  
"Damon!" Buffy calls to him. "Take Dawn out of here." She kicks a vamp into a tree branch and stakes the next one beside her.  
  
"What about you and Xander?" ask Damon.  
  
"Don't worry," says Buffy as she is pushed by one of the vamps that is very strong. "Go." Damon takes Dawn away from the battlefield as Buffy takes on a strong big vamp. She gives him a double kick and swings her arms at him. He flinches a bit. The vamp is near a gravestone, which she takes full advantage as she with all her strength pushes the vampire towards the stone. He falls over the stone and into an open grave. Buffy jumps in with the vampire and stakes him. She then peeks from the top of the grave to see Xander in trouble with two vamps ganging up on him.  
  
"Come on you guys," says Xander limping away from the two vamps. "Cut me some slack. How about a drink?" Xander tosses a bottle of holy water to both vamps faces. The vamps both scratch their faces as Buffy comes in and kicks them to the ground. Xander then hands her a stake and she dusts them both. She turns to Xander to see if he's all right. He nods then his eyes get big. Buffy's brow furrows then she turns around to see another gang of vampires.   
  
The first one grabs Buffy before she could make her first move and tosses her to Xander. She falls on top of him, which Xander gladly thanks the vampires for doing. Though not at the moment when he is hurt. The fall for Buffy dislocates her arm.   
  
"Ouch," says Xander. Buffy quickly gets up and helps Xander up. The vampires surround them.  
  
"Where's a crossbow when you need one," they both say at the same time. They look at each other then face the vamps.  
  
"I've got an idea," says Xander loudly. Buffy looks at him with a strange expression. The two start backing away from the vamps.   
  
"What?" ask Buffy anxious to know what his big plan is as she holds her arm close to her chest.  
  
"We run," says Xander as he grabs Buffy's good arm and starts speeding down the graveyard. The two run as fast as they could with the vamps right behind them. They head toward an alley way, which leads them to a dead end. Buffy then sees a door and kicks it open. The two enter and Xander closes the door behind them. He pushes a big shelf to hold the door close. Buffy walks into the warehouse and tries to move her arm.  
  
"You're hurt," says Xander as he walks over to her.  
  
"No, it's just twisted," says Buffy.  
  
"Let me look at it," says Xander. "I have twisted almost every bone in my body." Buffy looks at him then starts to unbutton her coat. Xander helps her take it off. He then examines her and looks at her.  
  
"It's no that bad," says Xander. "All you have to do is push it back to place."  
  
"Do it," says Buffy handing Xander her arm.  
  
"It's gonna hurt," says Xander as he pushes her arm back to place. Buffy didn't even flinch, but Xander felt more pain then he had ever felt. Buffy then starts to move her arm and feels no pain. She looks at Xander. (Shania Twain-When You Kiss Me/Just the beginning part, which is the instrumental part. It's the love theme for Buffy and Xander).  
  
Then Xander helps her put on her coat and she buttons it up. The two stare at each other for moment. They begin to come closer to each other until they kiss. It last for only a minute because the vamps outside who are trying to get in interrupt them.  
  
"Let's get out of here," says Buffy pulling Xander by the hand. Buffy finds a sewer passageway. Xander picks up the metal bars and Buffy jumps in. Xander follows.   
  
As they walk through the sewers they get ambush by some more friendly creatures of Sunnydale. Two vamps come from the front and three come from the behind them. They start to fight the vamps as best as they can unable to dust them because of the lack of wooden stakes.  
  
One of the vampires pushes Buffy and she almost falls into the filthy sewer water but Xander catches her. With that she manages to kick the vamp that pushed her putting her weight on Xander. Buffy then turns to Xander and grabs his hand and swings her body around kicking a whole row of vamps into the ground.  
  
They then find an opening and attempt to reach it to escape. Xander goes up first and Buffy follows. As Buffy steps onto the pavement of the streets one of the vamps grabs her by her other boot. This feels kind of dashiavu to Xander and Buffy.  
  
"Buffy!" says Xander pulling her up as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Xander!" says Buffy a little terrified as she is holding his hand as tight as she can. Xander then grabs the manhole and hits the vamp over the head with it. Buffy quickly goes up and covers the hole, then falls on top of Xander. They both sigh in relief and look at each other.   
  
"We better go," says Buffy getting up. "We've gotta find some information about this shadow creature." Xander gets up and bows his head then stops. Buffy turns to him. He looks at Buffy with a concern face. Buffy ignores it and heads to Giles'.  
  
"Another evil creature just hit on Buffy," says Xander explaining about the shadow creature to Giles.  
  
"What?" ask Giles taking off his glasses.  
  
"It's a shadow creature," says Buffy.  
  
"What did it look like?" ask Giles putting his glasses back on and looking at his book.  
  
"Pointy horns, gross skin, bad breath," says Buffy sarcastically. "For goodness sake it's shadow creature Giles."  
  
"Right, of course," says Giles. He retreats to his books. Buffy looks at Xander as he puts hid hands into his pockets and walks over to Giles.  
  
"Shadow creature," says Giles. "It craves strength and power. That's why it went after you Buffy."  
  
"Figures it wasn't for my looks," says Buffy. "So ho do we kill this thing?"  
  
"You can't," says Giles. "Only a shadow can kill a shadow."  
  
"That excludes swords and crossbows," says Buffy.  
  
"There is a spell for one to become one with a shadow," says Giles.  
  
"Lets get this spell rolling then," says Buffy. She grabs Giles's arm to look at his watch. "We better get going. We're going to be late for dinner."  
  
Before Buffy leaves she sees two stakes on the table. She turns around to Giles. Xander stops behind her and Giles looks at her.  
  
"Can I borrow these," ask Buffy.  
  
"Yes, sure," replies Giles taking off his glasses. Buffy grabs the two stakes and gives one to Xander. She walks out the door and Xander follows closing the door behind him.  
  
"Buffy," calls Xander as he follows her. She is walking down the street and stops in the middle of the street. They are about a block away from her house. She takes the stake and carves out a line on her hand.   
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" ask Xander shock at what Buffy is doing. She puts her hand into a fist and lets the blood drip down.   
  
In a couple minutes Xander spots some vampires coming up to them. Buffy hands Xander the other stake and gives a game face to the vamps. (No she's not a vamp. You know what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Let's get them," says Buffy. The two begin to kick some vamp butt and none escape alive.(Whatever!)  
  
"I'm hungry," says Buffy as she dusts the last vamp.  
  
"Me too," says Xander looking at Buffy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Behind Close Shadows.  
  
On the next day The Scooby gang meet up at Giles' to talk about this new shadow creature. This is minus Damon and Dawn who are at school obtaining a higher education. (NOT!).Giles then begins to talk about the shadow creature's weaknesses.  
  
"It's afraid of light source," says Giles walking around the room like a teacher giving a lecture to his students.  
  
"Giles what about the spell?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Yes, the spell," says Giles trying to avoid it but is not able to. Giles takes off his glasses. "Buffy it's a very dangerous spell."  
  
"Giles it doesn't matter," says Buffy getting up from the sofa. "We gotta stop it." Xander sitting on the chair looks up at Giles then at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy maybe Giles has a point," says Willow getting up. "Maybe there's another way..."  
  
"No... Willow." Buffy walks up to her. "It's the only way. I gotta stop it. I'm going to be okay." Buffy puts her arm on Willow then looks at Xander who then looks away from her. Then she turns to Giles.  
  
"Alright," says Giles he sighs then grabs the book that has the spell in it.  
  
"Okay, start the hocus pocus," says Buffy walking over to Giles.  
  
"Good luck Buffy," says Tara. Buffy gives everyone a reassuring nod.  
  
"Yeah, don't die okay," says Xander rising from his seat. Buffy looks at Xander for a moment. The three other people in the room notice the long stare they had.  
  
"I promise you that," replies Buffy with smile. Buffy tries to convince herself that the smile was for everyone, but in her heart the smile was for Xander. Giles then begins the ritual of the spell.   
  
Suddenly Buffy falls to the ground like a lifeless dummy. Xander is the first to be at her side. He checks her pulse.  
  
"She's asleep," says Xander.  
  
"Turn off the lights," says Giles to Willow who is standing next to the light switch.  
  
"Buffy where are you?" ask Willow looking for her best friend.   
  
"I'm right here," replies Buffy. "This feels kind of funny."  
  
"Okay so the spell worked," says Xander picking up Buffy's body and laying her on the sofa comfortably. "Then how do we lure the shadow figure out?"  
  
Later on that night Xander is walking by himself down the street. He is talking to himself and people begin to look at him strangely.   
  
"Look this isn't working," says Xander. "I'm talking to shadow. People are looking at me."  
  
"That's cause you are talking to nothing," says Buffy. "Well, you're talking to me but no one really sees me."  
  
"Buffy," says Xander stopping and turning to her. He thinks. "I think we should talk about what happen last night."  
  
"Hey, look," say Buffy ignoring Xander's words. "It's the shadow figure. Come on." Xander sighs then follows Buffy's voice as they pass Buffy's house.  
  
"Its going to Casandra's," says Buffy she goes over to the house and sees the shadow enter through the keyhole.  
  
Inside Casandra's house Casandra pours two cups of soda and heads into the living room where Damon waits.  
  
"Alright where were we?" says Casandra as she sits down on the sofa.  
  
"World War II," says Damon flipping through his history book. "Why do we need to know about this?" He turns to Casandra then sees a shadow figure coming into the house.   
  
"Why would the shadow figure go into Casandra's house?" Buffy ask herself. She goes and peeks in through the window.  
  
"Buffy..." Xander tries to speak.  
  
"Shhh," says Buffy. "Xander it's inside." Buffy tries to knock on the window but goes through it. Xander then runs over to the door.  
  
Damon grabs Casandra and pulls her behind him.  
  
"Damon what are you doing?" ask Casandra. She looks in front of them and sees this big shadow beginning to hover around them. They then hear someone knocking at the door.  
  
"Hey open the door," says Xander. Buffy goes over to the door and concentrates in trying to get into the door. She slithers through the keyhole.   
  
Back inside Damon sees two shadows fighting with each other. Casandra is confuse as she sees this strange battle in her living room.   
  
"Turn on the lights," says Buffy. Damon recognizes Buffy's voice.  
  
"Buffy," calls Damon wondering where she is. Casandra quickly switches on the lights. The shadow figure starts to scream and dissolve. It the goes under another shadow.  
  
"Let Xander in Damon," says Buffy. Damon keeps looking around then goes to the door and opens it letting Xander into the house.   
  
As Xander enters he sees the shadow behind Casandra. His eyes widen and Damon looks at him then turns around.  
  
"Watch out," says Xander to Casandra who turns around as the shadow figure grabs her. Damon runs to Casandra and tries to pull him away. The shadow figure then slaps Damon away. He goes flying onto the coffee table. Xander goes to him and helps him up.   
  
"Where's Buffy?" ask Damon.  
  
"She's right over there," replies Xander.  
  
"Where?" ask Damon confuse that he can't see Buffy. Then Buffy grabs the shadow figure and throws him out of the house. The shadow figure pulls Buffy with him through the window. Casandra the falls to the ground almost drained and Damon runs over to her. Xander notices this moment. It reminds him of him and Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," calls Xander as he runs outside. He sees the shadow figure turn into a whirlpool and disappear.  
  
"Bye bye my shadow," says Buffy. "Oh, I feel out of breath...Xander."  
  
"Buffy, we gotta get you back to Giles," says Xander as he runs up to her.  
  
"I don't think I can make it," says Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you promise me...You promise me you wouldn't die on me," says Xander. "I'm not going to let you." Buffy tries hard and concentrates so that Xander can sees her shadow form and is able to carry her. He quickly takes her to Giles. Damon sees the whole scene from the window.  
  
When they arrive at Giles, everyone looks at Xander who puts shadow Buffy on the table. Willow and Tara head over to give Giles the book with the spell to reverse the spell.   
  
"Giles this is bad," says Xander worry that Buffy will not make it.  
  
"Buffy you have to hold on," says Giles as he begins to recite the spell.  
  
"It's cold Giles," says Buffy in a tiny voice.  
  
"Buffy!" says Xander so freaked out that he would lose her again and this time for good. In a couple minutes the shadow disappears and everyone turns to the Buffy body. The body begins to breath and the are all relief. Buffy opens her eyes. Xander is the first person she sees and she hugs him tight.  
  
Later that night, after dinner the Buffy household played monopoly. It is a very family oriented moment. Xander looks at Buffy form across the table, but she avoid him.  
  
"Buffy it's your turn." Dawn pats Buffy on the shoulder.   
  
"Where are the dice?" ask Buffy unaware of her surrounding for a minute. She looks up and sees Xander handing her the dice. Buffy rolls her eyes and grabs the dice. She rolls.  
  
"Eight," says Buffy as she moves her figure across the board. She sighs and she can't take avoiding Xander any longer. "I'm kind of tire. I'm going to bed." She gets up and heads to the stairs.  
  
"Good night dear," says her dad.  
  
"Hey Buffy can I have your properties?" ask Dawn. Buffy nods her head and heads up the stairs. Xander follows her with his (beady) eyes. He then turns and continues to play.  
  
In Buffy's room she enters and closes the door behind her. She changes and brushes her hair. Then she hears someone open her door. Buffy turns around.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy says. It isn't Dawn. It's Xander. "Xander I'm going to bed. Good night." She heads over to her dresser and puts her brush down.  
  
"We need to talk," says Xander in a low voice.  
  
"About what?" ask Buffy pulling her curtains down.  
  
"About last night," says Xander. Buffy looks to the ground to find a response.  
  
"It was a mistake," says Buffy turning her back toward him. These words echo through Xander's ears.  
  
"A mistake is what your boyfriend was doing with that girl tonight," says Xander.  
  
"Don't even start," says Buffy rolling her eyes and realizing that Damon did have feelings for Casandra. She notices that last night. Buffy turns to Xander.  
  
"Buffy you are such a...slute," says Xander unable to catch himself.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to me," says Buffy. "Anya lover."  
  
"Vampire lover," Xander says walking up to her.  
  
"Ex-demon lover," says Buffy walking up to him.(Avril Lavigne-Complicated last chorus.)  
  
"Whore..." says Xander standing face to face with her and then they start to make out. Buffy pushes Xander against the door closing it. Then Xander picks her up and carries her, still kissing her, over to the bed. 


End file.
